Sen-Da
Relationships Sen-Da is rather cocky in the Utau Community because he knows four languages, of course two of those voicebanks haven't been recorded yet (Chinese is hard! TxT) his friends consist of Trei, Rei, Po, Poi, possibly Sin-Ga, Kyuu(?), Kuota, Chisami, Mai, Mirakuru Mirakuroid, and Muchi Supplemental Information Occupation: NEET Hair color: White-pink-pomegranate Headgear: None. Eye color: Lavender Earphones: None, their ears don't make wearing headphones easy Underwear: Black Boxers with a Pink butterfly on the Crotch Accessories: Glowing Bulla Tie, and Glowing Hair band Nationality/Race: Chinese-American Voice Configuration Sen-Da has a naturally deep voice that isn't suited to all songs. He is the masculine counterpart of Sin-Ga VCV D4 https://team-shizun.wixsite.com/welcome/voicebanks SUPERNOVA - NEBULA (SOON) MMD KHFTW Relationships Poi: He loves his sister Poi with all his heart and soul and would gladly do anything for her and Rei. Rei: Sen-Da views Rei as an older brother and a rival in singing because of his deeper voice Kyuu: He has a perplexing time with Kyuu, he finds Kyuu hot as hell but thinks it'd be weird to pursue him. Po: Po is like a partner-in-crime to Sen-Da. He enjoys mischief and martial arts, so they get along well Trei: Sen-Da thinks she's pretty cool/neat and enjoys gaming with her Sin-Ga: He REALLY wants to be friends with Sin-Ga, but he kinda has to watch out for flying knives and decapitating scythe throws Usage Clause Usage Rule of Sen-Da The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Sen-Da Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Sen-Da 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when using Trei. *Do not use Sen-da to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Sen-Da in anyway that compromises her character *Do not use Sen-Da to slander and/or insult third person/party. *Do not impersonate the creator of Sen-Da *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Sen-Da commercially. *Make sure to write the name Sen-Da onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Sen-Da Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. d) Posting onto PIAPRO :Do not post Sen-Da onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is Fine as long as you notify http://izuiii.deviantart.com/ first *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden without permission Sen-Da's Media